


It’s Just Prom

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19566550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	1. Chapter 1

Being a Stark had it’s ups and downs- including your older brother, Tony. He took you in after your mother died and you showed up at his doorstep. You had been 13 at the time, and he wasn’t exactly expecting a baby sister. Your father had never mentioned you to him, which you didn’t exactly blame him for. He never really interacted with you anyway. The last time you even saw him you were around 4.

At the moment, being a Stark was a major bummer. “Come on, Tony!” You yelled, causing the other Avengers to come towards the kitchen, wondering what was going on.

“I said no, and that’s final.” His brown eyes were staring you down.

Their eyes went between the two of you, having no idea what was going on. It wasn’t like it wasn’t common for the pair of you to argue, but it was always one hell of a show. “What the hell is your problem?” You glared. “You’re trying to tell me that you didn’t get to go to your prom?” Clint’s eyebrows went up, understanding why Tony was putting his foot down. There was no way that he wanted his baby sister to go to prom with some guy. Clint actually agreed with him on this one.

Leaning on the counter, Tony shook his head. “This isn’t about me, Y/N/N. This is about you! You and some punk going out and doing who knows what after prom.” His jaw clenched. “It’s some punk putting his hands on my little sister!”

You scoffed. “Really?” You looked amused. “This is coming from the mouth of Mr. Playboy?” Tony stared at you. “How many women have I seen on your arm in the past three years? How many different women have I greeted over coffee before school?” Your tone was warning him, you’d be going to prom one way or the other.

Nat moved forward, thinking on her feet. “Throw prom, Tony.” She suggested, two sets of Stark eyes looking to her. “Host prom, this way she can go, and you don’t have to worry.” Nat saw the look on your face and sighed. “In return, he’ll also pay for the after party. A safe place for all your friends to hang out.”

Tony and you looked at each other. 

* * *

Tony and the others were all dressed up, looking down at where prom was supposed to take place. He’d funded everything. When parents heard that the Avengers were hosting prom, they didn’t believe it. However, when kids started coming home, prom tickets in hand, the address being ‘Stark Tower’, they were shocked. Tony Stark was actually throwing prom. He’d donated well to the school for his sister, but this was above and beyond.

He had his hands on the railing, Thor and Bruce to his right, Clint and Nat to his left. His eyes were drawn to one of the doors as it opened and you walked in with your best friend. “Here goes nothing.” Tony muttered. 


	2. The Prom- After Party

Prom had been a blast. You’d danced with your friends, and a couple of cute guys. Half way through the night, you’d kicked off your shoes and left them somewhere off to the side. A few of your friends did the same, as they were staying at the Tower that night. There was now a small pile of heels, making Tony raise his eyebrow.

Him and the others did their best at keeping order, although it was difficult. The Avenger men in a room full of fangirling teenagers made it an interesting night. Clint had been distracted first, Tony having found him with a group of students on the balcony. Not wanting to really know what they were doing, Tony had simply moved on.

Thor was the next that he had found. He’d slipped off his coat, unbuttoned his top button, and was sitting on the floor, legs outstretched. A group of giggling girls were enjoying the God’s hair. It seemed Thor was equally enjoying himself, laughing along with them.

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on his way, hoping that Nat had at least stayed focused. Spotting a group of students, he moved towards them. Nat had taken off her shoes and was giving self-defense lessons. That had him grinning. It wasn’t just girls that were involved, either.

Moving along, he saw Steve. Chuckling, he walked over to him. “Feeling a bit old?” Tony teased.

Steve laughed, nodding. “I see the others are getting along just fine.” He glanced at his friend. “I think you doing this was really nice, by the way.”

“I hope that it was everything she was hoping for.” Tony sighed. “She deserves it.” His voice was quiet. While he was normally the first to have a good time, his inner protective big brother wouldn’t let him. He wanted to be completely there for you if you needed him.

* * *

Most everyone had left the Tower, off to their friend’s, to after parties, or to their own homes. However, he had no idea where you or your close friends went. He had been told that a handful of kids were staying over. The girls would stay in your room, and the boys on another floor.

“Hey, Clint?” Tony waved over the blonde. “Have you seen Y/N and the others?”

Clint shrugged. “Not for like..half an hour?” He told Tony as he undid his top few buttons. “Maybe check her room?” That was the only place that he could think of. “If I see her, I’ll let her know that you’re looking for her.”

Tony sighed. “Thanks.” He turned, looking around. Furrowing his brows as he saw lights under a set of doors, he wondered who would be in a storage closet. He could hear voices, including yours as he stood in front of them. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He muttered, smelling what he knew was pot. Without warning, he swung the door open.

You glanced over from the lap you were sitting on, awkwardly letting the smoke blow out of your mouth. “Tony…” You chuckled slightly. “So, uh, this is Kyle.” You pointed at the boy you were sitting sideways on. His arm was around your waist, his fingers pinching a joint in the other. “Kyle…that’s my brother Tony…”

Kyle nodded. “Sup?”

Tony’s jaw clenched as your other friends shifted slightly. “With the damn Avengers around?!” He snapped. “Out. Now.” Tony growled before storming off.


End file.
